1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information display device, a distribution device, an information display method, and a non-transitory computer readable storage medium having an information displaying program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, information has been actively distributed through the Internet. For example, a technique has been known which arranges and displays advertising content, such as a still image, a moving image, or text related to companies or products, at a predetermined position of a web page. In addition, as a technique related to information distribution, a technique has been proposed which displays information content, such as a moving image or a web page, on a first layer and displays advertising content on a second layer that is displayed so as to overlap the first layer. Furthermore, a technique has been proposed which displays information content on a first layer and displays advertising content on a second layer behind the information content.
However, in the techniques according to the related art, in some cases, it is difficult to improve the effectiveness of advertising of content. For example, in the related art, information content and advertising content are merely displayed so as to overlap each other. Therefore, it is difficult for the user to view the advertising content and there is a concern that the desired effectiveness of advertising will not be obtained.